


Long time no see

by Kyuko



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alpha Bert McCracken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Getting Back Together, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gerard Way, Rimming, Smut, Top Bert McCracken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Back in 2005, Gerard and Bert met at college. Despite being two omegas they hooked up and tried to keep a relationship which failed miserably. Now, 10 years later, they meet again
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up; I have no clue how comic book production works so just bear with me. Also the comic is called Baby Animal Hospital because G is allowed to live his dreams in my fics

Sometimes, I miss college. I really do. I had awesome professors, met cool people, and learned about topics I actually cared about.

And I met Bert. A maniac who avoided the hairdresser like the plague, loved spicy food, wanted to travel the world, could burp the alphabet, recited poetry to calm himself down, knew me better than anyone else at the moment. Bert was special. He made _me_ feel special. I loved him so much. We were a couple, even if our relationship was doomed from the start. Because the thing is, omegas and omegas can’t have satisfying long term relationships. Heck, it shouldn’t even be biologically possible for them to develop deep romantic and sexual bonds like that. And for the most part, we were just friends who regularily had sex with eachother and desperarely tried to be a couple. It was a tragedy and a half.

Obviously, we couldn’t keep up the infatuation for long. Both of us felt burnt out by the relationship and decided it was for the better to break up. Bert was especially devestated about it. I knew what he wanted to say when he hugged me tight and bawled his eyes out. “Why am I not an alpha?” After college we parted ways.

Before the break up he’d often tell me about how he wished he had been born an alpha. He told me about dreams in which we had children together. Scruffy goth children. And whenever we went out to buy our heat surpressants, he complained about how the insurance should cover the costs of the society stabilising drug (side note, he’s right) and how hormone therapy is way too expensive as well.

With all those not to subtle hints he left ten years ago, I really shouldn’t have been as surprised as I was when I saw him again.

We met again at work. My company brought in a seasoned fantasy editor when the deadlines were getting closer and closer and our current team couldn’t handle catching up with the scripts. The deadlines were way too tight anyway, writing comic books takes time and I’m not one to rush art.

Our writing team and was enjoying a much needed coffee break as the unknown old friend introduced himself. “Hey, you’re the writers for Baby Animal Hospital, right? I’m Bert McCracken.” He smiled brightly and shook hands with the writers. Jane, Steve, and of course, me. He caught my gaze and I immediately looked down, blushing.

“Nice to meet you. We really need some backup after Austen quit. You want some coffee?” Jane offered, lifting a pristine white cup from the stack. Bert nodded and took a seat next to me. I probably should introduce him personally into the project now since I am the head writer, but my tongue felt dry. To calm my nerves I took another sip of the liquid adrenaline.

Bert clearly recognised me. Obviously, he knew that I was head writer, and probably had time to gather his thoughts about seeing the name Gerard Way for the first time in forever. But I like to think I changed a lot, aside from the obvious change from long black hair to short red one. Maybe I haven’t changed visually all that much, but I’m a lot happier than I used to be in 2005.

He changed a lot, too. His hair is short, dirty blonde and shaved at the sides now. He had a fair share of tattoos peeking out beneath his clothing and his body seemed wider. He used to be a real twig in college, but now he was a fucking hunk. He surely put on some muscle. And his scent. Oh my god, his scent. He was definitely on some supressants, but a faint husky smell was coming through. I rubbed my knees together, this was not the right time for this. Everyone was quietly drinking coffee, I should say something.

I put on my business voice. “Say, how familiar are you with the story? I’m sure you couldn’t have received many scripts so far.”

“I’ve read the published volumes already and I love the comic. I haven’t been given any of the scripts yet, though,” He replied, “I figure my first task is going to be catching up, huh?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get through quickly,” Steve chirped.

The rest of the coffee break went without any social casualties, but I definiteld was on edge for the entirety of it. Within the remaining three hours of the work day Bert had been introduced to the department for Baby Animal Hospital and to everyone on the team. He usually worked in a different project and mostly edited novels but the co-director assured me Mr McCracken was the perfect substitute editor.

The second we stepped out of the building to go home, Bert placed a hand on my shoulder to catch my attention. “Long time no see, Gerard,” He stated obviously, “How have you been?”

“A mess. But I’m happy. How about you?”

“Heh, that’s good. I’ve been doing good. And I’ve been thinking a lot about you. Your name is all over my small stash of comics. Would you like to have a drink with me some time?”

I scratched the back of my neck. “I mean, if you’re not busy we could go to my place, if you like.” His eyes were piercing my very soul and the ground was about to give in and swallow me feet first. His gorgeous face lit up and he nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to!”

So we hopped on the train and took our ride. What happened next happened all in a blur. I hardly processed anything as we were squished together in the crowd of the railcar because again, Bert’s smell was driving me insane. His breath was hot on my chin, his chest felt even hotter. I dipped and turned away my face hoping he didn’t catch me blushing and sweating profoundly. I felt stupid. I was getting hot and bothered over nothing—though Bert’s shredded body against mine was definitely something—just because I saw unfairly handsome ex again.

“Gee, are you okay?” He breathed lowly against my ear and my knees became jello that very second. I held onto the metal pole and squished legs together as much as physically possible. Remembering he actually asked me a question, I nodded. “You still smell the same, sweetheart.”

I whimpered and pressed my face in his shoulder, yet Bert only rubbed my hip in response. My, or rather our, station arrived and we left the railcar. At last. “It’s j-just a quick walk to the apartment now.”

“Goodie.” He left a dramatic pause. “Y’know, some days I feared I’d never see you again. We had a great time at college and I’m sure if I had the resources earlier, we could have made it last.”

I blinked. “What do you mean, resources? I-I mean I very much would have made it last and I missed you a lot, of course.” In response, Bert had his trademark wide grin on his face.

“I mean hormone therapy. I always felt more suited to be an alpha and wished to be one. So once I had enough money and my doc signed the papers, I could change.”

I stopped almost dead in my tracks. “You’re an alpha now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Woah.”

Bert only laughed in delight. “Woah indeed.” He continued the walk to my home which was already within eye’s reach. The silence was rather comfortable now until we reached the door.

Once home, I kicked off my shoes and watched Bert do the same. He stood up straight again and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I pressed my mouth onto his and caught him in a messy kiss. “I missed you so fucking much,” I gasped between kisses. Bert wrapped his arms around me and ran one hand down to my ass, giving it a good squeeze. I cupped his face and broke the kiss. “Let’s move this to my room.”

We almost ran into my bedroom like the horny teenagers we were and first things first Bert slipped his hands beneath my shirt to pull it off before taking his own off. He caught how I was staring and smirked. “Like what you see, doll?” I nodded frantically and pulled him down on the bed for another kiss. I placed my hand on his upper body to feel his muscles as I used my other hand on his shoulder to pull him closer. I could not get enough from his kisses, I wanted to stay in that moment.

Bert, however, had different plans as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans to palm me over my boxers. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” He whispered as I moaned. I needed more and began grinding against the hand in my pants. He took the hint and pulled down my jeans and my boxers, exposing my leaking red dick. “Roll over, I wanna see if you taste the same,” He purred and oh god how could I ever resisit. I rolled on my stomach as told and propped myself up on my knees. His cold tongue glided over my hole and I gripped the sheets.

“Bert, please…” I whined and he began slowly circling his tongue around, holding my hips firmly with his strong hands. When his tongue entered me I let out another pleading moan. I wanted to shove my ass into his face so badly but I knew he didn’t like it when I move too much during a rimjob. It was hard to resist, especially with how masterful he was with his tongue.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears well up. It was so good and so much. Bert retreated his tongue and instead went to work with his teeth, pulling carefully at the skin of my hole, making me cry out. “I can’t… fuck me, please fuck me, I don’t wanna come without your dick,” I whimpered, feeling him stand up on the mattress.

“You’re adorable. Do you need my cock so badly?” He taunted and roughly turned me on my back again. His breath hitched when he saw my face.

“I need it. I want it, it’s been way too long. I need your huge cock.” He lovingly whiped a tear away with his thumb. “Lube and condoms are in the top drawer.”

Bert hummed. “Needy slut.” He opened the drawer and grabbed a condom to pull it over his aching dick. He also squirted some of the lube on his fingers before pushing two into me and god did it hurt good. “You good?” I nodded with pursed lips. He scissored his fingers and carefully stretched me out. Finally adding a third finger, he pumped in and out. I was getting impatient and sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he fucked me on his fingers. I seized the oppetunity to make out with him again until he pulled out his fingers. He pushed me down on the bed and lifted my hips with his hands before guiding his dick in.

My eyes rolled back and my mouth dropped open obscenely feeling the stretch of his member. His cock was hot and making me cry out with every bit he pushed in. I grabbed the headboard behind me and arched my back, feeling every inch of him filling me up perfectly and hitting my prostate with every thrust. He grunted lowly, “Babe I’m gonna knot.” I barely even focused on what he was saying because I only registered the swelling inside my ass and how good it felt. More tears spilled over my cheeks and Bert pulled me up on his lap.

“It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.” He cupped my face and kissed me deeply. I threw my arms over his shoulders and gently rode his dick while kissing back. I was so goddamn close and about to cum untouched. After an eternity of feeling on the edge, Bert came inside me, or rather in the condom. It expanded and I cummed as well, semen sticking on our upper bodies.

The hard knot slowly grew smaller and softer until it was gone and Bert could carefully pull himself out to discard the loaded latex. Satisfied, he plopped down next to me on the bed. I was still breathing heavily from my orgasm, and I was absolutely covered in sweat.

Apparently, Bert found some tissues and whiped up the cum before he wrapped his arms around me. “That was incredible,” I gasped, nuzzling against his collarbones.

“You’re still an amazing fuck, good to know,” He laughed breathlessly and pressed a kiss against my forehead. We remained a while in the comfortable silence, listening to eachother’s breath.

Having regained my composure somewhat, I raised my voice again. “I didn’t know you read comic books.”

“I usually don’t, I only read your stories. Comics are really expensive.”

I giggled and he kissed my head once again as I closed my eyes contently.

**Author's Note:**

> First omegaverse story, what a ride.
> 
> Also I figured Bert would be an editor if he wasn't a musician. He said something about wanting to write his own book but not being able to until he read every story that's out there. So editor felt kinda fitting in that regard
> 
> Also Bless u @ShadowHive for the idea. I took many artistic liberties, but I hope you don't mind


End file.
